The Tormented  Chapter one
by A i M i c c h i r u
Summary: <html><head></head>Aku seorang fotografer terkenal. Aku sering dipanggil untuk memotret suatu tempat, untuk koran-koran yang menyewa jasaku.  Aku menikah dengan lelaki idamanku. Ia baik dan perhatian. Kami pulang dari tempat kami jalan-jalan. Sudah malam.  Lalu suatu ketika</html>


Jam 8 malam. Aku terbangun karena tetesan-tetesan air. Hujan, aku merasa kedinginan. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri. Menahan rasa sakit. Aku berjalan dengan cepat ke arah mobilku yang sudah terbalik di jalan tol yang panjang ini. Aku melihat Yuu terbaring di jalan ini. Tertimpa mobil yang terbalik.. Aku tak sanggup menahannya, akupun berteriak sambil menangis "Yuu!".

Jepang, jam 1 siang. Namaku Rei. Rei Kurosawa. Aku seorang fotografer, aku kehilangan suamiku, Yuu Asou, di kecelakaan yang mengerikan. Aku sedang berada di rumah besar tua. Yang sudah lumayan hancur. Aku menggambil gambar-gambar dengan kamera dijitalku. Secara tiba-tiba, aku melihat Yuu. Aku memutuskan untuk mengikutinya. Saat aku mengikutinya, aku merasa bukan lagi di rumah besar tua itu. Aku merasa berada di rumah tua yang besar, dengan gaya tatanan Jepang tua. Layaknya rumah seorang yang penting dan kaya. Aku tersadar kembali karena suara Miku. Miku Hinasaki. Ia adalah asistenku, adik kenalan Yuu. Kemudian kami kembali pulang ke rumah.

Kei Akamura, sahabat baik Yuu, adalah salah seorang yang tertarik pada _urban legend. _Kei selalu membantu penelitian-penelitian Yuu. Yuu sudah sangat baik kepada Kei, dan Kei merasa ia harus membayar kebaikan-kebaikan Yuu. Namun, karena Kei tinggal di tempat yang jauh, karena ingin mempelajari _urban legend_ tersebut. Di desa yang terdapat cerita tersebut lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak mengetahui akan kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Yuu, dan Yuu sudah meninggal. Aku tidak begitu kenal dengan Kei. Suatu hari, saat ia menemukan sesuatu tentang _urban legend _yang dipelajarinya bersama Yuu dulu, ia mengirim surat ke kediamanku.

Miku tinggal bersamaku. Segala sesuatunya dikerjakan oleh Miku, karena ia merasa berhutang juga pada Yuu, karena kakaknya, Mafuyu, merupakan teman baik Yuu. Miku memberi tahu akan surat yang dikirim oleh Kei tadi pagi dan memberikannya padaku. Aku membaca surat tersebut. Dan benar, surat tersebut untuk Yuu. Aku merasa agak bersalah karena tidak memberi tahu akan keadaan Yuu sekarang yang sudah tiada pada Kei. Rei ingin memberi tahu keadaan Yuu, namun karena ia tidak tahu lokasi tepatnya Kei, aku tidak bisa memberi tahunya.

Sejak saat kejadian waktu itu melihat Yuu di rumah besar tua itu, aku selalu bermimpi berada di sebuah rumah besar tua dengan gaya tatanan Jepang itu. Salju. Salju berada dimana-mana. Tempat ini dingin. Dingin..

Aku berada di depan pintu rumah tua itu. Pintu yang besar. Aku membuka pintu tersebut. Melangkah. Tempat ini dingin, dan gelap. Disekelilingku hanya ada lilin-lilin kecil di tembok. Aku menemukan lemari besar. Membuka laci-lacinya. Berharap mendapat alat penerang. Dan akupun beruntung. Mendapat senter. Aku melangkah dan melangkah. Aku merasa ada yang mengikutiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Yang kulihat adalah kamera yang terjatuh di lantai. "Camera Obscura". Itukah namanya ? Akupun membawa kamera ini, melihat suatu bayangan dan memfotonya. Kamera ini bisa memfoto makhluk tak tampak. Aku berjalan menelusuri rumah ini. Aku merasakan tanda-tanda seseorang. Tunggu… Aku memfotonya. Ia tidak hilang, ia manusia. Aku ingin berbicara padanya. Tetapi ia berlari.

Aku terbangun. Punggungku sakit. Aku melihat seperti sebuah tatto dipundakku. "Apa ini?" pikirku. Aku pergi mandi, dan bertukar pakaian dikamarku. Aku turun ke ruang tamu. Ada Miku disana. Menyapaku dan menanyakanku, "Kau baik-baik saja Rei ? Sepertinya kau sering mimpi buruk akhir-akhir ini?", "Ya Miku. Tapi tenang saja. Aku pasti akan baik-baik saja" kataku sambil senyum ke arah Miku. Aku beranjak ke dapur mengambil makananku yang sudah disiapkan Miku. Aku melihat surat. Ini dari Kei. Aku membacanya sambil memakan sarapanku. Isi surat ini menunjukkan cara penggunaan kamera. Ada kotak disamping surat ini. Aku buka kotak itu. Dan yang kutemukan adalah Kamera yang bernama "Camera Obscura". "Ini, kamera yang di mimpiku kan?" pikirku.

Aku mencoba memfoto memakai kamera ini, "Kamera ini sudah tua dan rusak" pikirku. "Eh ? Ada _film_ didalamnya.." pikirku. Aku pergi ke tempat mencuci foto-fotoku. Aku berjalan melewati kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dan barulah aku sampai.

Aku mencuci _film_nya.. Dan, "Tunggu, ini foto yang di dalam mimpiku kan?"

* * *

><p>Hai haiiii~<br>Ada yang tau ini fanfic apa?  
>Oya review ya 8D<br>Review vieww


End file.
